When U love someone U have to let them go
by Star-Gazer10
Summary: T/M Trunks & Marron are engaged to be Married , But what happens When Trunks Calls off the engagement and goes overseas for a few years Before Marron can tell him something really important .................R
1. Breaking up & Leaving

Hey Hey  
  
Well this is my New story Hope you like it !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T/M Trunks & Marron are engaged to be Married , But what happens When Trunks Calls off the engagement and goes overseas for a few years Before Marron can tell him something really important .................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Marron Looked out onto the Ocean as she watched the Sun Setting over the horizon.  
  
She smiled to herself As she sat down .  
  
Trunks had asked her to meet here later on , But she couldn't resist coming here earlier  
  
To watch the Sunset She had seen so many times with him.  
  
  
  
She was glad that he told her to meet at the Cove , because it was their special place.  
  
It was the place where they shared their first kiss , Where he first told her that he loved  
  
her , and where he proposed.  
  
  
  
She looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was out .  
  
" Its so beautiful" she whispered to herself .  
  
  
  
"Marron" said a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
  
  
Marron looked behind her , It was Trunks . "Dende he looks so handsome in the moonlight" thought Marron as she looked at Trunks.  
  
Marron stood up and walked over to him  
  
giving him a kiss on the cheek , and sitting down beside him.  
  
  
  
"Hey"  
  
  
  
"Hey" He said staring at her "Damn , she looks beautiful , her hair was glimmering In the moonlight and her eyes were shining" .  
  
Do I have to do this ? No you have to, She'll thank me in the end, he thought.  
  
  
  
Marron looked Trunks in the eyes. "So Trunks why did you ask me to meet you  
  
here?" Marron asked curiously .  
  
  
  
Trunks stopped staring at her and began looking at the moon.  
  
Marron looked at him with frustration and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong Trunks?", she asked .  
  
  
  
He bent his head down and looked at his shoes,  
  
"Roonz I'm so sorry"  
  
" I'm..... I'm .... calling off the wedding"  
  
  
  
Marron looked at him , her heart was breaking As she tried to keep herself  
  
from crying .  
  
  
  
"But..... But ..... Why?!" She said , her voice full of sadness and emptiness  
  
  
  
Trunks turned his head away trying not to look at her.  
  
"Roonz I can't Marry you when you're heart yearns for another , I can't keep pretending that you love Me when it's obvious that you don't ".  
  
  
  
Marron looked at him  
  
"Trunks what are you talking about ?"  
  
  
  
"I'm talking about the fact , that you are still in Love with Darien".  
  
  
  
Marron's eyes widened "That is not True, I am not in love with Darien"  
  
"Trunks .... I'm in love with you"  
  
  
  
Trunks stood up "Damn it Marron ! ,Why don't you Just admit it"  
  
  
  
"I saw you and Him having Lunch today and walking around town together".  
  
Trunks said as he started walking away.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going ?!"  
  
  
  
"Mother told Me to go overseas & check up on our Capsule Corp companies around the world" , "I'm leaving tomorrow".  
  
  
  
"Wait .... Trunks please Wait I love you"  
  
"you'll regret this. You know I love you." She whispered.  
  
  
  
"Marron this is not one of me one minute decisions, I know I won't." Trunks said,  
  
As he flew away.  
  
  
  
Trunks .... Wait .... Please said Marron As she sat down and began to cry  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at the moon  
  
She was all he ever wanted , ever needed , the only Woman he ever really loved.  
  
Every time that he kissed her , made love to her , embraced her He knew deep down that  
  
She didn't really Love him.  
  
"I'm Sorry Roonz"  
  
He knew he had to let her go…  
  
  
  
Marron looked up , Tears still flowing down her cheeks  
  
"Trunks ... I'm pregnant" She whispered. 


	2. Coming Home

WHEN U LOVE SOMEONE U HAVE 2 LET THEM GO  
  
  
  
Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter of my Story.  
  
Lady Leo , Callie , Son Asanra , NightZone & Mystery Child  
  
Thanks I really appreciate the Reviews I got.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Coming Home  
  
  
  
ON THE PLANE - 3 1/2 Years Later  
  
  
  
Trunks sat back in his comfy First Class seat , As he watched the Country he Called Home for more than 3 years disappear beneath the clouds . He sat back and got comfortable for his long flight Home , As he closed his eyes an image of her face appeared , "Marron" he whispered .  
  
  
  
As he slept , he remembered the night that he left her , the night he broke her heart .  
  
She was right , from the Moment he got home that night he regretted what he had said to her , what he done to her .  
  
He regretted that he broke up with the one woman he had ever loved . The one woman , he wanted to share his life with . It had pained him to leave her , but he had too , he had to for her sake.  
  
  
  
Even while he worked images of her plagued his mind , Every where he went she was there , Her face and body plastered on Billboards all over towns and cities .  
  
Showing off her angelic like smile , and her Beautiful Blue eyes . She appeared on numerous TV shows & advertisements showing her new designer clothes .  
  
  
  
He knew she was a successful corporate Business Woman , Building her company from the ground up after retiring from modelling .  
  
She was bright , intelligent & extremely independent . She had refused him the first time he had proposed to her because she didn't want to be known as "Mrs Trunks Briefs".  
  
She wanted to make a name for herself in the world and she did as one of the worlds most beautiful Women , as a Super model.  
  
  
  
He wondered what she was doing right now and what she was thinking, if she was thinking of him, if she would miss him like he had missed her . Some part of him told him that she wouldn't, Because of the way he had left her , heart broken and alone . But he couldn't help but to hope.  
  
But he was realistic in that he knew that his chances for a relationship with her again and having her forgive him were slim to none.  
  
  
  
AT THE AIRPORT  
  
  
  
Bra and Goten waited anxiously and impatiently at the airport for Trunks to arrive.  
  
  
  
"Damn it where the Hell is He ?!" screamed Bra angrily while drawing unwanted attention from people around them .  
  
  
  
"Bra calm down"  
  
"He's right over there" Said Goten pointing to a Purple haired Man in a Navy Blue Suit.  
  
  
  
"Took him long enough" Said Bra , angrily.  
  
"Trunks , Over here !" shouted Bra  
  
  
  
Trunks ran over to Bra and hugged her , "Hey Sis , How have you been ?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
"Good , and how have you been ?"  
  
  
  
"Great !" Said Trunks as he hugged his sister.  
  
  
  
"Goten , Hey Buddy" Said Trunks as he hugged his Best friend .  
  
  
  
"What's up , have you got any girlfriends yet ?" Laughed Goten .  
  
  
  
Trunks Blushed "Nope not yet" , Trunks looked around the Airport expecting someone to be there .  
  
  
  
"Where's Marron ?" asked Trunks , Trying not to sound too desperate .  
  
  
  
"Marron oh .... Um .... Marron is still at work" answered Bra  
  
"But if you want to see her , we can go see her later on".  
  
  
  
"Sure I'd love too , But will she want to see me" Whispered Trunks as he followed Bra and Goten to the Car.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I Know that was short , and possibly even boring , But thanks for reading any way , and please review . Today I wrote two chapters , cause I won't be updating for sometime cause I have exams On at the moment , and I need to study , well my Maths & English exams are on Monday so please *wish me luck* .  
  
Well on to the next chapter ..................................... 


	3. Introducing the Kids

Hey Hey !! Well for this update I decided to write two chapters , because i won't be updating for awhile because I have exams coming up & my first one's on Friday Morning *So wish me Luck*  
  
and It's my favourite subject Geography Yay Yay !!! :) .  
  
Well enough about me here's the story. Enjoy !!!  
  
Oh and don't forget to review , okay dokay .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two - Introducing the Kids  
  
  
  
Marron sat in her office going over potential Faces to launch her new line of designer clothes for Her up coming Winter Collection .  
  
She needed fresh faced people , People who she could work with and not some stuck up snob who demand anything she wanted , like most of the models she had worked with .  
  
She sometimes wondered *was she ever like that ?*.  
  
Marron looked through face after face .  
  
Frustrated that she could not find anyone that fitted the criteria , Marron sighed and left walking out of her office , telling her receptionist Pablo that she was going home .  
  
  
  
She took the elevator down to the ground floor .  
  
Marron looked at her watch it was now 1.30pm and she needed to go and pick up her Kids from Their Grandparents at the Kame house for lunch .  
  
She closed her eyes trying to catch up on some much needed sleep . Ever Since she decided to launch her Winter collection , She had been working non-stop for the past month , Getting every detail of the show perfect. From the lighting to the embroidery on every piece of clothing  
  
She wanted her show to be the most talked about fashion show of the year.  
  
  
  
The bell sound of the elevator went off indicating that it had reached the ground floor , Marron sighed as she stepped out and began walking towards the front doors as nearby employees and models said hello , she smiled But was to worried about what that pervert Roshi was teaching her Kids back at the Kame house .  
  
  
  
Marron jumped into her new limited edition BMW convertible that she had brought herself as a Treat , and placed the keys in the ignition and starting it.  
  
  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
  
  
Marron finally arrived at the Kame House isolated out in the middle of no where . She smiled when she saw her kids run out .  
  
She was completely taken by surprise after her doctor did an ultra-sound and said that she was going to have Triplets , When she gave birth she wanted to kill Trunks for getting her pregnant and not being there to support and help her as she gave birth to his Kids.  
  
She had heard from Bulma , Chi Chi & Videl that giving Birth to a Saiyan was not an easy Task and was going to be extremely painful for a human , But Marron was lucky that Bulma persuaded Vegeta to help by holding her hand as she gave birth to their grand children.  
  
  
  
She watched them running out each one giving her a kiss and a hug , Marron smiled As she saw her mother walk out ,  
  
  
  
"Hey Mom , was every thing okay ?"  
  
  
  
"Sure , except for Vegeta who was a huge handful"  
  
  
  
Marron Smiled at her and turned around giving Vegeta a very disappointed look.  
  
  
  
"Well we better be getting home Mom" Said Marron as she walked up to 18 and giving her a hug and a kiss .  
  
  
  
"See You to marrow Gran ma" said Anika , Vegeta & Nick as they waved good bye to their Grandmother 18 .  
  
  
  
"See you later Granny" Laughed Marron as she checked to see if Vegeta , Nick and Anika had put on their seatbelts properly , Before jumping into the front seat and starting the Car.  
  
  
  
"Don't ever call me that , I do not look that old" Said 18 as she waved good bye to Marron and the Kids.  
  
  
  
Marron looked at her Kids they were so cute , Anika & Nick (Nicholas) had her Blonde hair  
  
Colour while Anika had Green eyes and Nick had Blue .  
  
Vegeta on the other hand Looked like a mini Version of Trunks and also had the same kind of Attitude that Trunks had when he was young.  
  
Vegeta & Nick loved fighting , while Anika seemed to have a personality like Bra's demanding and very manipulative , She loved to cause trouble especially for her brothers.  
  
  
  
Marron Smiled when she arrived at the gates of her beach front Mansion , there was always something about the Ocean she loved , probably because she was surrounded by it , her whole life.  
  
She drove down the long drive way towards her home.  
  
  
  
"Mommy I'm Hungry" yelled Vegeta , Nick & Anika impatiently .  
  
  
  
"I know , I Know" Laughed Marron as she parked the car by the front door .  
  
  
  
Jumping out she unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the front door , letting them into the house .  
  
She laughed when she saw all three of them run towards the kitchen . Where she could smell a strong aroma of food being cooked by their Spanish Cook , Celia .  
  
When Celia was first hired as their cook , she was over whelmed at how much her children ate But over the years she got use to them and their huge appetites .  
  
  
  
Marron laughed as she walked into the kitchen , Just in time to see Vegeta & Nick eating their second bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup.  
  
  
  
"Mom , Vegeta Threw a piece of bread at me" Cried Anika  
  
  
  
"No I didn't , you are such a Liar" Said Vegeta .  
  
  
  
"You two that is enough" Yelled Marron .  
  
  
  
FEW MINUTES LATER & MANY BOWLS OF SOUP .................  
  
  
  
"Mommy I'm Tired" Said Anika Yawning.  
  
  
  
"Okay come on , Lets get you to bed" Said Marron , picking Anika up.  
  
  
  
Marron carried Anika to her room , changing her into her pyjamas and tucking her into bed.  
  
She grabbed one of her favourite fairytales and began to read it to her , half way through the story she noticed that Anika had fallen asleep. She kissed Anika on the cheek and went down Stairs to See what her sons were up to.  
  
  
  
Marron walked down the Stairs , When she heard some one knocking on the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it Guys , What did you think ??? , Well please review .  
  
Thanks  
  
Yay Yay 


	4. Trunks meets Vegeta Jnr

Hey Hey Guys and Gals  
  
How are you ??? , Well I Have just finished my geography Exam which was extremely Hard , and now I have a Maths and English Exam tomorrow . *Wish Me luck*  
  
Well I decided to write some more Chappies and I'd Like to thank all the people that reviewed .  
  
Thanks for reading !  
  
I'd like to thank all the Reviewer's  
  
Son Asanra , Lulu , Snoro , NightZone , Midnight Angel & Marron4k  
  
Thanks your reviews .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - Trunks meets Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Marron sighed as she walked to the front door , *Now who could that be ?*  
  
Thought Marron.  
  
Must be Goten and Bra , She opened the door and to her surprise it was neither of them ,  
  
It was the person she was waiting for so long to see , Trunks .  
  
"Marron"  
  
  
  
"Trunks" She whispered angrily.  
  
Before swinging her arm and giving him a well deserved punch in the face , before fainting .  
  
  
  
"Oh man that's going to cause some bruising" laughed Goten as he walked up to Trunks .  
  
"What a great welcome home present"  
  
  
  
Trunks immediately grabbed Marron , before she fell to the ground ,  
  
"Aw .... that hurt , What the hell , has she been training or something ?"  
  
  
  
"Not that I know of , She must have been really angry at you" Said Goten still laughing .  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Trunks" screamed Bra running up to her best friend . Who Lay Unconscious in her brothers arms.  
  
  
  
"It's all you're fault I told you to wait , until I finished talking to her !" Screamed Bra.  
  
While turning to look Trunks in the Face ,  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh , What happened to you ?" Said Bra , trying not to laugh at the Bruise that was now Forming around Trunks eye .  
  
  
  
"Marron" Said Trunks , While walking into the house and putting Marron on a Sofa .  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at her , *Still beautiful as ever* thought Trunks staring at Marron.  
  
"Mom , Can I go outside and play ?" Shouted Someone .  
  
  
  
*Mom? Marron's a Mommy?* thought Trunks  
  
  
  
The Small voice got louder as it entered the room that Trunks , Goten and Bra were in .  
  
"Hey.... Mom ...... What did you do to my Mom ?" shouted Vegeta at Trunks , While giving an Evil Glare at a Man he had never seen before sitting next to his Mother.  
  
Trunks looked at the little boy and was surprised to see a little version of himself .  
  
  
  
"Hey , he .... he .... looks , like ...."  
  
  
  
"Vegeta ... You're mom is tired , and she needs her rest" Whispered Bra .  
  
  
  
"Then what is that Loser doing with her ?" Whispered Vegeta , while pointing at Trunks who was holding an Ice pack over his eye .  
  
  
  
"I hope my Mom ,gave him that" Said Vegeta .  
  
  
  
Bra began to giggle "She sure did"  
  
"Whoa , She punched a Guy ?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"What a loser !" thought Vegeta as he looked at Trunks.  
  
  
  
"So can I go out and play ?"  
  
  
  
"Sure !"  
  
  
  
"Thanks , Auntie Bra" Said Vegeta giving Bra a hug and a Kiss .  
  
  
  
"Hey kiddo" Shouted Goten at Vegeta .  
  
  
  
"Hey Uncle Goten , can you teach me how to do a Ki attack after ?" .  
  
  
  
"Sure , But Why ?".  
  
"So .... So ... I can Ki blast , Anika".  
  
  
  
"SO YOU CAN WHAT ?" Shouted Goten , shocked at what Vegeta had just asked .  
  
  
  
"I want to know how to , Grandpa Vegeta taught Anika how to fly and do Ki blasts ,  
  
"Cause Granny Bulma said something to him about not ignoring his grandchildren like  
  
He did with their father"  
  
  
  
Goten laughed , Trunks looked at the boy , So many questions raced through his mind .  
  
  
  
"Ki blast Anika" was all Marron could hear as she began to regain consciousness. She was about to open her eyes when she heard Trunks.  
  
  
  
"I'll teach you" Said Trunks looking at the little version of himself.  
  
  
  
"You Will" Said Vegeta Happily .  
  
  
  
"Yeah Sure , But you have to promise not to hurt anyone"  
  
  
  
"Promise" Said Vegeta ,crossing his fingers behind his back as he left the room.  
  
  
  
"I think she coming around" Whispered Bra.  
  
  
  
Marron thought about just laying there till the end of time, or at least until Trunks left.  
  
"Marron , I know you're awake. You can open your eyes now."  
  
Said Trunks his voice was calm and assured.  
  
Marron opened her eyes to see him standing over her .  
  
  
  
"Hi Trunks" Said Marron Smiling at a now angry Saiyan.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go ,  
  
So what did you think ??? Well thanks for reading !!! and please Review.  
  
See Ya  
  
Ya Yay :) 


	5. Saved by Anika

Hey Hey New Chappie  
  
Yay Yay !! :) ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviewing !!!  
  
Now on with the Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Saved by Anika  
  
  
  
Hi Trunks , Said Marron smiling while trying to avoid eye contact with a very angry Saiyan .  
  
  
  
"Trunks I can explain" sighed Marron looking at the Wooden floor boards of her Home.  
  
  
  
Goten and Bra looked at each other and then at Trunks and Marron who were now looking at them.  
  
Knowing it was their Que to leave , Bra spoke , breaking the silence and tension between them.  
  
  
  
"I think we should leave you two alone , So you guys can catch up on some much needed talk" Smiled Bra as she grabbed Goten .  
  
"See you at home , Trunks" Said Bra closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Marron and Trunks sat there for what seemed like hours , Just staring at each other , Waiting for One of them to Speak , Silently they waited .  
  
  
  
Then Marron began to speak ,  
  
"Trunks I can explain ......" She said looking at him.  
  
"I ..... I .... Was ....."  
  
  
  
"Mommy !" Screamed a Voice from upstairs .  
  
  
  
"Anika !" , Said Marron as she ran out of the room and up the Stairs.  
  
Glad that she didn't have to talk to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Anika ?!" Said Trunks , Confused .  
  
Trunks got up following Marron up the Stairs and into a Big Pink Room , Filled with Dolls , Toys And Teddy Bears .  
  
  
  
Marron Ran into Anika's Room and looked at Anika.  
  
"Mommy !" Shouted Anika in her Sleep.  
  
  
  
Marron went up to Anika and sat on her Bed , "Anika , Sweetie wake up , Anika , Wake up" Said Marron .  
  
Anika opened her Eyes . "Hey Sweetie , What's Wrong ?"  
  
"Mommy , In my dream there was this Monster , Trying to eat , Me , Nick & Vegeta"  
  
"And when we tried to get away , It grabbed Vegeta and ate him" giggled Anika , who was always at war with her brother .  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at the Kid in the Bed , She looked exactly like Marron , except for her green eyes.  
  
"Anika , It's okay , The boys are outside Playing" Said Marron giving Anika a Hug.  
  
"You go back to sleep" Said Marron .  
  
Anika looked at the Door , "Who's that Loser ?" Whispered Anika to her Mother , While pointing at Trunks , Who was just standing there to shocked to talk.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me that's you're new Boyfriend Mommy ?" , "He looks so wimpy you need a strong Man like Papa , Vegeta" . Said Anika Smiling .  
  
  
  
Marron Began to Laugh .  
  
  
  
Anika had always hated the Men that her Mother went out with and tried everything and anything to get rid of them . She wanted to protect her from getting hurt.  
  
It was the only thing her and Vegeta agreed on, and that was trying to get Rid of her mother's Boyfriends and anyone who they thought was getting way to close.  
  
  
  
Marron Blushed , "That's Trunks" , "He's just a friend" Whispered Marron.  
  
  
  
"Now you go back to sleep , Okay" Said Marron as she Kissed Anika on the head .  
  
"Goodnight" Smiled Marron as she turned off the light and closing the door.  
  
  
  
Marron Closed the door , Turning around to see a Pair of Sapphire Blue eyes looking intensely at Her .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There Ya go  
  
Well Please review , I want to know what you think of the Story , and If you have any suggestions to make .  
  
Well thanks  
  
See Ya !!! 


	6. Now Is A Great Time to Explain / Leaving...

Hey Hey !!!  
  
Well Sorry for not updating in awhile. I have just finished my Exams YAY YAY !!!!!  
  
Well Thanks to the people that reviewed that last chapter , I really appreciate Reviews that I get.  
  
Thank you  
  
Son Asanra  
  
Lady Tskuya  
  
Lulu  
  
Ginny  
  
NightZone  
  
Sponge-Bob-Square-Pants  
  
Fallin  
  
Pan Brief  
  
  
  
Thanks Guys for reviewing ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Explain  
  
  
  
Marron closed the door , Turning around to see a pair of Sapphire Blue eyes looking intensely at her .  
  
  
  
"Trunks I don't have time for This right now" Said Marron , As she began walking down stairs.  
  
  
  
Trunks Grabbed hold of Marron's arm , Turning her around making her look at him.  
  
"Now is a Great time" Said Trunks angrily while dragging Marron down the Hall and into a Room  
  
He didn't Care what room he picked as long as he could talk to Marron Alone & Without being interrupted.  
  
  
  
Once in the Room , He slammed the Door .  
  
Indicating to Marron that He was angry .  
  
  
  
"Explain !" Shouted Trunks angrily.  
  
  
  
"No Way , not when you are acting like that ?" Said Marron , While Sitting on the Bed.  
  
  
  
"WHAT ?!"  
  
  
  
"You Left me , Trunks , you broke my heart"  
  
"Don't you Dare come back , and blame It on me"  
  
"It is not my fault !" Shouted Marron at Trunks.  
  
"Excuse Me , I only left because you LOVED someone else"  
  
  
  
"I did not love Darien" Screamed Marron.  
  
  
  
"Sure , That's why I saw you and him Enjoying yourselves at Lunch that afternoon".  
  
"Oh and not to mention , a Nice romantic walk in the Park afterwards".  
  
  
  
"Darien was my Best friend , I was showing him around Town , Because he was looking for an Apartment to live in !" ,  
  
"But your eyes were too Blinded by Jealously That you wouldn't even let me Explain". Marron said coldly.  
  
  
  
"And I tried to tell you , Trunks , But of course being the absolute Jack Ass that you are , you wouldn't even listen to a word I said.  
  
  
  
"I broke up with you so you could Chose Marron , Chose who you wanted to be with , The one That made you happy. The only thing I wanted was for you to Be happy".  
  
  
  
"Oh is that what you Call it, Happiness , Don't Make me laugh , For the past 3 1/2 Years I have cried myself to sleep ,Thinking about all the Women , you were probably sleeping with , The ones You were probably sharing a bed with , and how Lucky they were , for being with you . The only thing that kept me going Trunks, was My Kids.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at her feeling extremely Guilty.  
  
  
  
"And As you probably figured out by now , your the Father .  
  
  
  
Trunks sat on the Bed By Marron . Lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Why Didn't you Tell me ?"  
  
  
  
"May be because you didn't call me, write to me ,I practically thought you had gotten over me and Moved on .  
  
  
  
"No one told you Trunks because I made them promise me"  
  
"I didn't want you coming back , feeling obligated to marry me because I was pregnant with your Children" .  
  
"So I made everyone promise not to tell you , especially your mother , who was probably the most Stubbornness person , I could get to keep it"  
  
  
  
"How did you do that ?"  
  
  
  
"By telling her that if she told you , and you came back I would run away with the children and She would never see them again".  
  
  
  
"Whoa , and how did she take that ?" , "Oh very well , Because she didn't tell you , did she ?".  
  
  
  
Trunks got up and looked at Marron .  
  
"So I'm a father ?"  
  
Marron nodded.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at her , All this information coming all at once was to much for him.  
  
His Mind was clouded with so many thoughts , Should he be angry at her for not telling him he Was the father of Three Children , Or should he be happy that now he had a Family ?.  
  
Trunks couldn't think straight , He needed time to think ............... to adjust to the situation.  
  
  
  
Trunks , got up and walked out of the Room , Marron followed , 'Trunks wait where are you Going ?" .  
  
"I'm going home ..... I need time to think about this ?"  
  
"I need time .......... time to think"  
  
"I ...... I am not ready ......... for this"  
  
"not ........... now"  
  
"I need to ............. go" , "I'm ......... not ready"  
  
Said Trunks , as he walked out of the house .  
  
  
  
Marron followed him outside .  
  
"Trunks ..... Wait please" Trunks raised above the ground.  
  
Marron didn't want him to leave, she slowly walked over to him.  
  
He turned away, "I meant what I said Marron" he said. "Trunks wait!" Marron yelled.  
  
Trunks blasted himself off of the ground and flew away, the take off pushed Marron down. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
  
  
there he goes again leaving me behind , why does he always do that ? , Can't he see every time He does that , it hurts me inside .  
  
  
  
She let out a Scream and started Shouting .  
  
"Damn It Briefs , Why the Hell do you keep leaving , Jackass , what the Hell are you so afraid of ?  
  
"Huh ? , Commitment or is It having a Family ?"Marron got up , Tears streaming down her face And on to her Cheeks . As she Walked into the House .  
  
  
  
Vegeta , Anika and Nick watched as their mother walked into the house , crying.  
  
"Poor Mommy" whispered Anika to her Brothers.  
  
"I'm going to get Purple Gorilla back" Said Nick  
  
"Yeah payback time !" Said the Three as they did high fives.  
  
"Purple Gorilla's gonna Pay"  
  
"Poor Mommy ,I'm going to give her a cheering up Kiss" Whispered Anika as she got up .  
  
  
  
Marron walked up the Stairs , "Hey what are you guys doing Awake ?" asked Marron .  
  
"It's way past your bed time , now come on go brush your teeth and put on your jammy's It's Time for Bed " Said Marron , Wiping her eyes , with a tissue .  
  
  
  
"Mommy , why are you crying ?" asked Nick as he ran up to her.  
  
"Oh nothing , Just a Flu , that's all nothing to be worried about" smiled Marron.  
  
"Now hurry up , go get ready for Bed".  
  
  
  
Marron watched her Kids , As they got ready for bed .  
  
After they had finished , She went to their Rooms and Tucked them into Bed , Giving each Child a Kiss and a hug .  
  
"Goodnight" She whispered as she closed their doors.  
  
Marron walked downstairs frustrated that Trunks had walked away from her yet again .  
  
Marron began to walk towards the kitchen when she heard a knock at the Door .  
  
  
  
"Oh no , who could that Be ?"  
  
"If It's Trunks I will Kill him".  
  
  
  
Marron walked towards the door and opened It.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey , Ron are you okay ?" Said Bra , as she reached up to hug her best friend.  
  
"Yeah , nothing a good Cookies n creme , ice cream won't fix" Said Marron smiling .  
  
"So did you tell him ?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So how did he take It ?"  
  
"Really Badly", "He practically took off again"  
  
"Oh Mar , I'm sorry It's all my fault " Said Bra as she gave Marron another hug.  
  
"Why Is It your fault ?"  
  
"Cause I brought him here , I should have told you that we were coming".  
  
"It's okay , he would have found out anyway" .  
  
Marron walked to the Kitchen , and towards the fridge . Getting a few Cartons of Cookies n Creme ice cream out and placing them on the counter top.  
  
"So Ron , What are you going to do ?"  
  
"I'm going to stay home , tonight and watch Romantic Movies and eat my weight in Cookie Dough".  
  
"What !? , there is no way I'm going to let you sit at home and turn yourself into A Fat Pig"  
  
"Bra , I just want to stay home , today okay"  
  
"Okay , Fine But I can't let you sit around by yourself , feeling depressed and lonely" .  
  
"I'm going to stay the night". "Okay"  
  
"Fine" Said Marron.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well how was that ? , was that longer ? I know it was BORING  
  
But please Review ! & tell me what you think.  
  
Okay dokay see Ya later .  
  
Please Review !!!!!!!!! 


	7. Vegeta BabySitting ??

Hey Hey  
  
  
  
Gals & Guys !!!!  
  
Sorry For not Updating Sooner , Just been really tired Cause of School and all =(  
  
Well Thanks to all those People that Reviewed ^_^  
  
I Love reading your Reviews.  
  
Cause They make me all happy inside ^_^.  
  
Well Here's a special Thanks too all the Reviewers  
  
  
  
Ginny  
  
  
  
Sponge-Bob-Square-Pants  
  
  
  
Midnight Mystery Angel  
  
  
  
Lulu  
  
  
  
Son Asanra  
  
  
  
Tessa-Chan  
  
  
  
Lady Tskuya  
  
  
  
Marron4k  
  
  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
NightZone  
  
  
  
Thanks Guys !!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Vegeta Babysitting ?? ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt nothing But Anger and Guilt as he blasted off leaving a Some - What upset Marron behind.  
  
But what Reaction did she expect to get from him ? , A feeling of happiness and Joy That he was now a Father ? , No , He was not ready for this type of commitment .  
  
Not .......... Yet.  
  
He needed time ........... time to adjust to the situation.  
  
But now he had three Children , He didn't even know existed until Today .  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt angry , angry that Marron , had decided to keep this from him. Angry that She had To be so independent . But above all else , He felt guilty .  
  
  
  
  
  
Guilty that He had spent so many nights , with women , he never loved .  
  
Using them for His own personal pleasure , While , The Woman he truly loved was stuck at home , Looking after three Saiyans by herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks arrived at his apartment , Thoughts clouded his mind as he entered his apartment .  
  
"What am I going to do ?" Sighed Trunks as he looked at the mirror .  
  
He closed his eyes , Images of Marron began to appear , Images of her Crying , Crying Because of him.  
  
His Mind began to wonder back to what he had said to her.  
  
"I meant what I said Marron" .  
  
The way her Voice pleaded for him to wait .  
  
"Damn It , How could I have done that to her" Said Trunks angrily as he slammed his fists down On to the Counter top.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe , I left her ......... again"  
  
"How could I be so stupid"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will she ever Forgive me ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta , Stop punching Anika" Yelled Marron at her Son .  
  
"I'm late for work and have to get you guys to Granny Bulma's house".  
  
"But Mommy , Can't we come to work with you ?" asked Anika.  
  
"NO WAY !".  
  
"Mommy has a very important meeting she has to attend today , and she can't have you running around causing trouble".  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron looked at her watch and sighed , She had thirty minutes to get to work.  
  
Today was when she had to chose which models , would be wearing her designer clothes in Her up coming fashion show. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Thoughts began to drift to the events of last night , *Trunks*  
  
He had told her that he wasn't ready , but who could blame him ? , He had no idea that he had three kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise , coming from a car behind Them.  
  
She looked up to see the traffic light had turned green.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope he's not at Home" Marron said quietly to herself. As she drove into the Capsule Corp Drive way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting out of the Car , Marron , went to the door and began to knock , hopping that Trunks wasn't there.  
  
Marron was relieved when Bulma answered the Door.  
  
"Marron , Hi" Said Bulma , as she gave Marron a hug and kiss .  
  
Bulma looked at her watch and than back at Marron .  
  
"Honey , Aren't you meant to be at Work ?" Bulma asked Curiously.  
  
"Yeah I am , But I Can't find anyone to baby Sit the Kids"  
  
"Cause Mom's house is to far away"  
  
"Why didn't you say so , Leave them here with Me and Vegeta"  
  
"And you can come pick them up after work"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Bulma , You're a life saver" Said Marron , as she ran to the Car and got Vegeta , Anika and Nick out.  
  
Marron ran back up the steps giving Bulma a Hug and Kiss and saying one more thank you , Before hopping into Silver Jaguar.  
  
Pulling out of the Drive Way Marron waved goodbye to her Kids and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER ON ................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Anika looked at her Grandmother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grammy Bulma , Watcha Doing ?" Asked Anika Curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Making Preparations for a Party that's going to be held Tomorrow night"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa , can I help ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure" Bulma Said Happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh what's a party ?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
LUNCHTIME .............................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOMEN , Food Now !" Shouted Vegeta as he Walked into the Kitchen , Followed by Two Little Hungry Saiyans.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make It Your Self" Shouted Bulma as she tried to finished off the Flower arrangements for the Party.  
  
"I'm too Busy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anika Smiled as she saw Grandfather walk in.  
  
"Hi Papa Vegeta !" Said the tiny Voice from behind the Counter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Turned around to see Anika Coming out from behind the Counter.  
  
He was quite fond of Anika , She was strong for her age and also had the beauty and brains to match.  
  
Unlike her brothers , She picked up things , Quickly.  
  
And Yet she was kind of like Him in away , Arrogant and Stubborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran up to Him and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boys stared Evilly at her , Both knew that Anika was Vegeta's Favourite.  
  
She had him wrapped around her little Finger.  
  
Every time she got a Cut or a Scratch , Vegeta would be there to help her , This made them even more jealous of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papa Vegeta , I'm Hungry" Said Anika as she Tugged on Vegeta's Hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Looked down and smiled , Anika Smiled Back .  
  
Which made Vegeta Jnr & Nick even more Jealous.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick Trying to get Vegeta's attention ran up to him and Tugged on his other Hand .  
  
"I'm Hungry too"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma the Brats are Hungry !" Shouted Vegeta ,  
  
As he bent down and gave Anika a Chicken Sandwich that he had made.  
  
Anika Turned around and looked at the Boys , Then poking out her Tongue She left the Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
AFTER LUNCH ........................ Training Outside ....................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta , Anika , Vegeta Jnr and Nick  
  
  
  
  
  
Anika raised above the ground while looking down at Nick and Vegeta Jnr ,  
  
"Ha Ha looky at what I can do" Laughed Anika at her Brothers as she flew around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Jnr and Nick turned around and looked at their Grandfather ,  
  
"I Wanna know how to fly too" Nick & Vegeta Jnr Said Eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the Two , Smiling at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you two land a Punch on Me , I will Teach you how to Fly"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick and Vegeta Jnr looked at each other and Nodded then looked back at Vegeta .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Promise" Said the Two happily .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Promise".  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the two , As they tried to punch him ,  
  
*If I Train these Two They will be stronger than Kararotts Brats*  
  
Thought Vegeta as a smirk formed on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta raised his hand , As the two Boys stopped .  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will now teach you how to fly"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa , REALLY ?!" Said the two as they jumped around excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes , now hurry up , or I will change my mind".  
  
  
  
  
  
As Vegeta got down to a fighting stance , He heard a piercing Scream coming from the House .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta , You are not going to teach them , how to Fight they are way too young !"  
  
Shouted Bulma as she walked up to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are not to young , I was there age when I first learned how to fight & Train !"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Marron forbids them from fighting , until they are little older"  
  
  
  
  
  
"These Children are Saiyans , they have Saiyan blood in them"  
  
"How can you deny their heritage ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at him , As he smirked at her .  
  
"What Ever !?" Said Bulma as she raised her hand up in front of Vegeta's Face .  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta Jnr & Nick as they ran around the Yard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta , Where's Anika ?!" Asked Bulma Calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Grammy Bulma" Said a Voice from above her .  
  
"Look at me I can fly !" Anika said happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anika get down from there you might get hurt !" Shouted Bulma her voice full of concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay" .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hey Hey  
  
Well sorry for taking so long to update .  
  
I'm really , really Sorry .  
  
  
  
Well I hope that was long enough , and I promise to update Sooner okay ^_^  
  
and Review ^_^  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Please could someone help me with this ??  
  
  
  
Well heres the problem , I write some words in Bold & Italic on my Word Doc.  
  
And when I go and up load the Chappie On the Net , It doesn't appear =(  
  
If you could help me I would be really grateful.  
  
  
  
Thanks  
  
  
  
See Ya ^_^ 


	8. Pay Back Time !!!!!!!!

Hey Hey  
  
Sorry for the late update I have been completely busy  
  
Well Thanks Ginny for all your help this chapter is dedicated to you !!!! ^_^  
  
thank you to all the reviewers  
  
Son Asanra , sponge-bob-square-pants , Midnight mystery angel , lily , Ginny & Lulu  
  
Thanks you guys are the best  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Marron sighed as she sat in her big comfy leather Chair. Looking out onto the city below.  
  
Tonight was going to be Bulma's Party & Bulma expected her to be there , But there was one problem she needed a date & fast.  
  
  
  
Sighing again she looked at her watch , she only had five hours to get a date get ready & get to the party.  
  
"Damn It"  
  
Frustrated Marron got up and took a sip of her coffee as she walked around her office trying to think of suitable men who she could take to this Party.  
  
  
  
Reno ..... No he hates my Kids  
  
  
  
Rufus ..... Charming , cute , & out of the country  
  
  
  
Darien ..... Will cause way to much trouble especially if Trunks is there  
  
  
  
Many minutes went by & Marron still hadn't found any one suitable , Frustrated & angry Marron called her secretary .  
  
  
  
Pablo  
  
  
  
"Pablo , I am in need of your help & assistance"  
  
  
  
"Yes Mar , I'm comin" Said an enthusiastic Spanish Voice from outside the office.  
  
  
  
"You called !?" Said Pablo as he poked his head into her office.  
  
  
  
"Do you like my outfit ?!" , "It is so divine , and oh my gosh it's expensive" Said Pablo as he spun around. "And It fits like a glove" He laughed as he patted his bottom.  
  
  
  
"Yes Hon , It looks Fab" Said Marron as she got up to kiss Pablo on the Cheek .  
  
  
  
Marron looked at him & then back at her watch , smiling as a thought popped in to her head .  
  
Pablo looked at Marron .  
  
  
  
"Um ....... Hon are you okay ?!" Smiled Pablo as he put his hand on Marron's forehead.  
  
  
  
"Yes ..... Fine" Said Marron giving an evil smirk  
  
  
  
"Oh Pablo , Please I need your help" Said Marron as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Okay , Hon I'll do anything , but don't cry on the suit , do you know how much it's going to cost to get it dry cleaned.  
  
  
  
"Well what do you need ?! Pablo is always here to help out a buddy"  
  
  
  
"I need you to be my date for tonight's party"  
  
  
  
"What ??? ........ But you do know that ...... that I'm .... I'm"  
  
"Yes of course ........ But please I just need you to be my date"  
  
  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Please"  
  
"But ...."  
  
"Pablo , I'm begging you" Said Marron as she did her best impression of a puppy face.  
  
  
  
"Okay .... Fine ... Fine" , "Just don't do that It is so disturbing" Said Pablo as he waved his hands around.  
  
  
  
Walking towards the door Pablo turned around , "Well ?!"  
  
  
  
"Well what ?!"  
  
  
  
"Well , If we are going to a party , we must go shopping" Said Pablo as he walked up to Marron and took her by the hand.  
  
  
  
"We have to make you look incredible , for Trunks to regret that he ever left you , now come on"  
  
  
  
Back at Bulma's House  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at his Mother as she shouted at the florist ,for bringing the wrong flowers.  
  
  
  
"Damn It , I asked for Blue & White to match the bloody theme" Shouted Bulma .  
  
  
  
Trunks looked around , tonight was going to be the party .  
  
Sighing Trunks looked at his watch , four more hours .  
  
Tonight , was the night he was going to apologise to Marron for everything .  
  
But the only thing he could hope for was for Marron to forgive him.  
  
  
  
Bulma walked up to Trunks ,  
  
"Trunks"  
  
  
  
"Yes Mother"  
  
  
  
"How are you doing ?"  
  
  
  
"Fine"  
  
  
  
"No , I'm not talking about that , I'm talking about you & Marron ?"  
  
"Marron ?"  
  
  
  
"Yes , Well are you going to stay with her or what ?"  
  
  
  
"Mother , I love her , But ....... Will she ever forgive me for ........"  
  
  
  
"Of course , Trunks she still loves you , even though she doesn't like to admit her feelings I know that she loves you"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mom" Said Trunks as he gave his mother a hug and a kiss.  
  
  
  
LATER .....................  
  
  
  
"Grammy Bulma ?!" Said Anika as she tugged on Bulma's hand .  
  
  
  
"Yes Sugar , what do you want ?"  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
  
  
"You are ?!"  
  
  
  
"Yup , cause my tumby's rumballing" Said Anika as she patted her stomach .  
  
  
  
"Okay go into the kitchen and ask Trunks to make you some lunch okay".  
  
  
  
"Alright" Smiled Anika as she skipped towards the Kitchen.  
  
  
  
Looking at Trunks , Anika walked up to him and tugged on his pants.  
  
  
  
"Hey you Gorilla , Grammy Bulma said you have to make me a Sandwich" Said Anika  
  
  
  
"Huh ?!"  
  
  
  
"Can I have a sandwich please ?"  
  
  
  
"Sure , and what would you like ?" asked Trunks as he looked at the little girl staring up at him.  
  
His daughter.  
  
  
  
"Can I have some Jam ?!" Said Anika happily as she tried to get up on to a stool.  
  
  
  
"Sure" Said Trunks as he watched his daughter trying to get up.  
  
  
  
"Oh that's right" Said Anika as she started to levitate off the ground .  
  
  
  
"Wow , he taught you that ?!"  
  
  
  
"Papa Vegeta"  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Anika as she ate her Jam Sandwich , She looked so much like Marron he thought as he looked at her.  
  
Maybe she'll be just like her , stubborn & proud.  
  
looking at his watch Trunks saw that the party was going to begin in just three hours and he hadn't even gotten ready.  
  
Walking out of the kitchen , Trunks began to walk up the stairs. towards his bedroom.  
  
  
  
ELSE WHERE .............  
  
  
  
"Gorilla , has just left the Kitchen" Said Anika as she spoke into the walkie Talkie.  
  
  
  
"Get ready he's coming" Said Vegeta Jnr as he pulled the string.  
  
  
  
"Purple Gorilla is going up the Stairs" Repeated Anika as she followed Trunks  
  
  
  
Trunks walked up the stair case and towards the halls.  
  
  
  
"Now" Said Nick as he pulled on the string with Vegeta Jnr.  
  
  
  
Trunks unaware of the Trap that was just underneath his feet walked right into the string Tripping up and then falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
"RUN !" Shouted Nick & Vegeta as they stood up running over Trunks and running downstairs , Anika looked at Trunks and then followed her Brothers as they ran outside.  
  
  
  
Trunks got up and looked at the piece of sting or rather a rope that was now on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Damn Kids !" He whispered to himself as he got up  
  
  
  
Turning around he saw a somewhat amused Bra looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Wow like father like Son , or should I say Sons" Laughed Bra  
  
  
  
"Shut up" Said Trunks as he opened the door to his room only to have a bucket of food scraps fall on to his head .  
  
  
  
"Don't say a word" Said Trunks angrily as he turned around facing the direction Bra was in with the bucket still on his head.  
  
  
  
"Fine" Giggled Bra as she went to remove the Bucket off Trunks head .  
  
  
  
"They must really like you"  
  
  
  
"They sure do , I think this is what I get for begin such a little trouble maker when I was a kid"  
  
  
  
Trunks closed the door , making sure he checked the entire room to see if there were any more traps left.  
  
  
  
Making his way to the bathroom , He walked in accidentally stepping on a bar of soap.  
  
He slipped.  
  
  
  
"Damn It !" He shouted as he got up.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE ...........  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha Did you hear that ?"  
  
  
  
"Yup sure did , I think he's really angry now"  
  
  
  
"Yeah , Wait , Until he finds out what I put in his underwear drawer" Laughed Nick  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL !" Screamed a voice from inside the house .  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha ha" laughed the three as they did high fives.  
  
  
  
"Nick , what did you put in there ?"  
  
  
  
"Oh just some Kitty poop"  
  
  
  
"Yucky" Said Anika as she poked out her tongue.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thanks for reading & make sure you review okay dokay  
  
hope you enjoyed it  
  
and thanks to all the reviewers ^_^  
  
please don't get mad  
  
I Promise I will write more on Trunks & Marron in the next chappy 


	9. Can I call you Daddy ????

Hey  
  
Well Sorry , I know I haven't updated in quite awhile & yeah ........ I am so very very really Sorry  
  
Well thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter It was very Nice of you guys. Thanks ............  
  
Well on to the chapter and once again thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
============================================================================ ========================================================  
  
CHAPTER 9 - PARTY TIME !!!!  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Goten as he stuffed a couple of doughnuts into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm Trunks you should try some they are really good" Said Goten as he grabbed some more.  
  
"No thanks ..."  
  
"Well that's a first , what's up with you ?!" asked Goten in between chewing and swallowing.  
  
"Nothing , just to busy thinking".  
  
"Oh I get it , you're thinking about Marron & who her date is going to be for the party".  
  
"What !?"  
  
"Yeah , I can tell , you're jealous aren't you ?!"  
  
"Jealous !?"  
  
"Yup !" "So um.... Trunks do you have a date ?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Why ?!"  
  
"Cause , If Marron sees you with some bimbo on your arm , tonight she'll probably never forgive you".  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
  
  
ELSE WHERE ........................  
  
  
  
"Pablo , how do I look ?!"Asked Marron as she stepped out of the Bathroom.  
  
"Oh my Gosh , Sugar you look Great" , "Talk about stunning !" Said Pablo as he waved his hands around.  
  
"Well all you need now are the right accessories to go with that fabulous outfit !"  
  
Pablo got up and walk towards his bag . "Well Sugar , I have the perfect accessories , I got them when you were picking out your dress" Pablo pulled out a pair of diamond earrings & a diamond necklace.  
  
"Oh my gosh , Pablo they are beautiful" Said Marron as she looked at the earrings.  
  
"Well since you are one of my best friends you do deserve something special every once in awhile" "Especially when you have three kids like yours"  
  
"Thank you so much" Said Marron as she got up to kiss & Kiss Pablo.  
  
"It's okay darling , now give me a twirl , so I can see what you look like"  
  
"Sure" Marron twirled around , she was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that fitted her body perfectly and showed off all her curves. Marron smiled as Pablo put the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Wow Gorgeous are we ready to go" Said Pablo  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Oh wait a minute , how do I look ?!" Said Pablo as he twirled around , looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Do you like It ?"  
  
"I LOVE IT !!!"  
  
  
  
AT THE PARTY  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do ?!" Asked Trunks as he looked at Goten , who was now taking a bite of caviar.  
  
"Oh Yuck what the hell is this ?!"Said Goten as he spat out the Caviar on to a tissue. "I'VE NEVER TASTED A MORE DISGUSTING THING IN MY WHOLE LIFE !!!"  
  
"It's fish eggs"  
  
"Yuck , where is all the Real food all the normal people eat ?" asked Goten Curiously as he looked around the hall.  
  
Trunks looked around the Hall as all the Business executives & other CEO's coming in. While searching the room for Marron.  
  
When he spotted a Mop of Blonde hair making it's way to the food table.  
  
Walking over to the food table Trunks looked down.  
  
"Um ...... excuse me Anika" Said Trunks as he looked down at his Daughter. "Aren't you meant to be upstairs in bed asleep ?!"  
  
"Nope , But I'm thirsty" Said Anika as she looked at the bowl of punch that was on the table & then back at Trunks with her big Green eyes.  
  
"I want some Juice" She whispered while pointing at the punch.  
  
"Come on then , Lets get you some Juice" Said Trunks as he led Anika to the Kitchen.  
  
"Hey Gorilla , where's my mommy ?!"Said Anika tugging on Trunks pants.  
  
"Your mommy will be here soon"  
  
"Well can I stay up until she comes back ?!"  
  
"No , because It's getting late & It's way past your bedtime"  
  
"Nah ah , I'm gonna wait for my Mom so she can read me a story"  
  
"What if I read you a story ?!"  
  
"Sure okay ,But can It be Cinderella". Smiled Anika as she took another sip of Orange Juice.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Trunks picked her up & took her to her bedroom , Trunks looked at her and smiled she was wearing pink bunny rabbit pyjamas & white bunny rabbit slippers her hair was in pig tails on top of her head. "She looks just like Marron , When she was a kid except she has a nose" thought Trunks.  
  
"Make sure you brush your teeth first" Said Trunks as he watched his daughter run to the bathroom.  
  
"Um ....... Mr Gorilla" Whispered Anika after she finished brushing her teeth.  
  
"Yeah Anika"  
  
"Can I call you daddy ?!"Said Anika smiling at Trunks.  
  
"Sure" Said Trunks happily.  
  
Trunks picked Anika up & tucked her into bed.  
  
Grabbing Cinderella from the book shelf Trunks began to read , When he was half way through he looked up to see that Anika had fallen asleep.  
  
Getting up Trunks looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. Turning around he came face to face with Marron & what looked like her date behind her.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two alone , I'll be down stairs, Mingling" Said Pablo as he Kissed Marron on the cheek before turning around and walking down the hall.  
  
Marron looked at Pablo before turning back around to look at Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at the Man , who had just kissed his Marron . Jealousy & anger began to cloud his mind. But all these thoughts left his mind when he saw Marron walking towards him.  
  
"Hey" She whispered staring at Trunks  
  
"Hey"  
  
Walking past him Marron went towards Anika ,  
  
"Night , Sweetie pie" She whispered as she kissed Anika on the cheek , before turning around to look at Trunks , only to see that he wasn't there.  
  
Marron got up turning on the nightlight and leaving the room. Closing the door behind her , She smiled to herself . Seeing Trunks reading Anika a story made her happy. But she also felt disappointed that Trunks wasn't there when she turned around.  
  
Sighing happily Marron walked downstairs to where the party was begin held. Hoping that she could talk to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Trunks , Marron's here & guess what , she brought a date"  
  
"I Know that" Said Trunks angrily.  
  
Just as Trunks was about to bang his head on the Bar's counter , Goten elbowed him in the Ribs.  
  
"Trunks look , Marron's walking down the stairs".  
  
Trunks looked up just in time to see Marron walk up to a Dark head Man , With a Spanish accent .  
  
"What the hell !"  
  
"Hey I know that Guy !" Said Goten , as he watched Marron & Pablo getting up to dance.  
  
"You What ?!"  
  
"Yeah , He works with Marron , He helps her design clothes" "His name is ...... his name is Pablo".  
  
Goten stared at his best friend , who to him looked pretty angry. /Must be Jealousy/ Mumbled Goten under his breath.  
  
"What ?!"  
  
"Um..... Nothing" Laughed Goten as he took a sip of his Champagne.  
  
  
  
============================================================  
  
Well there we go !!!!  
  
hope you liked it I promise the next chapter will be finished and up very soon. and I know that It's really boring.  
  
well thanks for reading and please review ^_^ 


	10. Please 4 give me

Hey  
  
Well I Finally Updated and Sorry for not updating sooner You probably don't wanna know the whole story so I won't tell Okay Well on to the Update Hope you Enjoy Cause I think this is the last Chapter.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks looked at Marron as she danced with Pablo , He had been watching her the whole night , While rejecting any one who asked him for a dance.  
  
As he watched Marron , he counted the men who had asked her , he got as far as 12 before he lost count.  
  
Looking at Marron , he sighed If this was her way of making him regret what he did to her it was certainly working .  
  
He sighed angrily , It was all his fault , He should have listened to her when she had told him that Darien and her were just friends and nothing else , but his jealousy & Rage kept him from listening to her and her pleads for him to come back to her.  
  
But now there she was dancing and laughing , probably having the best time she has had in ages.  
  
As the night drew to a close Trunks watched as everyone began to leave. He looked around for Marron , But couldn't find her. /She probably left with Pablo/ Sighed Trunks as he got up. Saying his goodbyes to all the Snobs , Trunks left , making his way to the balcony .  
  
Marron smiled as she watched her Pablo leave with a couple of Male acquaintances. From the balcony she waved to him.  
  
Pablo smiled and waved back blowing a kiss at her before hopping in to his car.  
  
Marron looked at the full moon , It had been for ever since she looked at It. Smiling to herself , As she watched the moon shining down on her .  
  
Trunks walked on to the Balcony only to stop halfway when he saw who was there. Marron.  
  
Trunks watched her as she waved to a few people , *I have to do this now* he thought as he looked at her. *I owe this much to her* Looking up at the moon , Trunks sighed . *Please Dende let her forgive me* he said as he closed his eyes  
  
Marron turned around just in time to see Trunks close his eyes. She smiled.  
  
When Trunks opened them , He looked at Marron who was now staring at him with her blue eyes. She looked like an angel , with the beams of light from the moon around her.  
  
Trunks walked up to her his eyes looking at the ground.  
  
"Trunks" She whispered as she looked at him.  
  
"Marron" He whispered as he raised his head up to look at her.  
  
"Marron , I'm ......... I'm sorry" He said as he watched to see what her reaction was.  
  
Marron looked at him & then smiled.  
  
"Marron , I ..... I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you a couple of days ago" "I'm ..... Sorry , I left you" "I'm .... sorry for everything I have done to you"  
  
"I ...Love you Ronny" "Please forgive me"  
  
Marron looked at him , turning around she looked up at the moon and closed her eyes as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Trunks please don't" She Whispered as she looked at the moon. Trunks walked up to her & turned her around so she was facing him bending down he kissed her on the lips. Marron looked into his eyes , the eyes that she looked into so many times before , the eyes that were now begging her for forgiveness.  
  
"Marron , I love you , I always have & always will"  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want me back , but all I want is your forgiveness" Said Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at her disappointed that she hadn't said a thing , he got up & kissed her on the Cheek.  
  
"I Understand" He whispered .  
  
"Good bye Ronny". Said Trunks , As he turned around and walked towards the house.  
  
Marron looked at him as he began to walk back into the house.  
  
"Trunks" She whispered  
  
"Trunks wait"  
  
Trunks turned around to see Marron walking up to him.  
  
"Trunks I love you" She said as tears streamed down her face. Looking at him she smiled.  
  
"Trunks , I forgive you" She said as she put her hand on Trunks face.  
  
Trunks smiled , and grabbed Marron pulling her into his embrace. Hugging her tightly. Marron looked up at him.  
  
The last the thing she saw was Trunks smiling down at her before leaning down to kiss her trembling lips. His arms held her even closer until their bodies were molded against each other, every curve fitting in perfect harmony.  
  
  
  
Marron linked her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him even closer. His lips molded hers gently and teasingly, making her want more of this sweet torture.  
  
Trying not to let go of her , Trunks kissed her neck. "I'm ..... Sorry Ronny" He Said  
  
Marron giggled as she felt his breath on her neck. "I know" Said Marron as she muttered into Trunks shirt.  
  
Under the pale moonlight, they kissed each other again.  
  
"It's about time," a crackly old voice came from below. "I was getting tired of hearing you talk."  
  
  
  
Trunks and Marron pulled away immediately and found that they were being watched by Roshi with his binoculars.  
  
  
  
"How long were you eavesdropping?" Marron demanded angrily. She had totally forgotten about Roshi.  
  
  
  
"Long enough," the dirty old man cackled.  
  
____________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________  
  
Well I guess thats all I think ???? Not to Sure.  
  
Well Thank 2 Every One that Reviewed. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH. 


End file.
